


Late Night Thoughts

by Flowoftime



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: ".....soft", (ok im projecting a lot a bit), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Sleepy Cuddles, diana has trouble accepting good things in her life, dont you ever just think about your friends be like....., might be projecting a tiny bit, soft........, that me, thats it thats the whole fic, they be girlfriends and they be talking......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowoftime/pseuds/Flowoftime
Summary: Diana has some thoughts about life and the things in her life. Akko helps her through some of it.Includes: g..girlfriends...., the inherent eroticisms of knowing your partner loves and cares for you, and love, as always
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 23
Kudos: 129





	Late Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> okokokokokoko i still have one more final to do but mind said "its time to project onto diana o n c e a g a i n"

Diana couldn’t sleep.

Today was… good. Jasminka made them all cake, they had another one of their group picnics, and she had… a good time. Spending time with Akko and all of their friends was always nice, even if most of the time they descended into what Diana liked to call “organized chaos.”

They made her feel happy. They made her feel…

Akko was snuggled up on her chest, snoring away in her sleep. It was well into the night now, and Akko wanted to stay over at the blue team’s dorm today. Hannah and Barbara were probably already asleep, meaning she was the only soul awake at this hour. Which was fair, today was fun but it was tiring. Amanda had sent them on a wild goose chase, one that included running all over Blytonbury trying to cause as little property damage as possible. 

And now it was time for sleep, so they could wake up restful and do it all again tomorrow.

But it looked like the night had different plans for her.

Diana shifted in the sheets, pulling Akko closer, lacing her arms around her torso. Her face rested just above her scalp, taking in the soft scent of tart and strawberry scented shampoo. Akko quickly settled in her embrace, an unconscious smile dancing on her face underneath the soft pale moonlight. Diana couldn’t help but smile as well. She was just so… breathtaking.

And she made her so, _so_ _happy._

“I love you…” Diana’s voice was barely a whisper. “I love you,  _ so much _ .”

It was frightening sometimes, knowing how much she loves her. The concept of love scared her to oblivion before, it was something that felt distant from her. That feeling didn’t just apply to romance either, all forms of love felt so… foreign. Why wouldn’t it be? The only form of love she felt was ripped away from her at such a young age. Of course she would have a complicated relationship with love.

Then Akko came into her life and turned everything on its head.

Now everything’s changed. She had a group of friends who  _ cared _ about her. She was dating the most thoughtful, not to mention  _ gorgeous _ , girl in the world. Everything in her life was  _ finally _ making sense…

Yet… Yet…

“...Diana?”

That shook her out of her stupor. She blinked, looking down at the woman curled in her arms. Akko nuzzled her head under neck, looking back up at her. “...Are you okay?”

“Of course I am,” Diana said. And she meant it, this was the happiest she’s been in a long time.

Akko shifted once more, moving herself in the covers until she was face to face with Diana herself. There was concern written in her eyes as she reached over her face, cupping her cheeks.

Akko’s touches were always soft and gentle, so why did this one feel… damp?

“You’re crying,” she said, leaning over to kiss her lips. She was…? “Are you sure everything is fine?” 

Diana reached up her face herself and realized that she was, in fact, crying. She didn’t even notice the tears running down her face. “Did I wake you?” She asked, her voice quiet and small.

Akko nodded, taking Diana into her arms. “A little, yeah. You were shaking and I got worried.”

“I didn’t mean too…” She buried her face into Akko’s chest, the comfort of her warmth almost encompassing her. “I-I apologize…”

Akko hummed, rubbing soothing circles on her back. “You don’t have to apologize for anything, okay?” She placed a soft kiss on her temple.

“Do you… wanna talk about it?”

“In a moment,” Diana muttered eventually, looking up at her favourite shade of red. “...Hold me?” 

It was a simple request, but it took a long time for Diana to finally be comfortable saying it. Akko wasted no time, she adjusted her arms around her, pulling her closer than she already was.

It was the type of hug that made you feel safe.

“I feel so… secured,” Diana said, trying to find the right words. “Sure there might be bad days but they never come often anymore, and when they do… they don’t last long.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Akko asked, placing a kiss on her scalp. “It sounds awesome!! The world needs more happy Dianas!!”

Diana felt laughter bubble up her throat. “It is quite the opposite of a bad thing,” she admitted. 

“It’s just… I’m not sure I’m used to it yet.”

Akko smiled hopefully. “Eventually you will. It doesn’t last forever.”

Diana chewed the inside of her cheek. “But… how do you learn to trust it? How do you begin too?”

“You  _ don’t _ trust it. You just have to believe it,” Akko said plainly. “That every smile you managed to make is genuine.”

“But don't you ever wonder if even  _ one _ of them isn’t as genuine as you hoped?” Diana whispered in a quiet voice. “What if they never were?”

A brief silence fell between the two lovers as Diana collected her thoughts. She could feel the tears in her eyes gather now, staining Akko’s shirt. She wanted to believe it, she didn’t want to be skeptical anymore.

She wanted to trust blindly, but…

“I know your smiles are genuine.”

Diana stilled, her face buried in Akko’s shirt.

“And I think…” She trailed off, fixing the stray strands of hair on Diana’s face, whipping away a few tears. “...If your smiles are genuine, then I don’t need to worry about everyone else’s.”

“Because I believe you. And as long as I believe you, then I believe everybody.”

More tears welled up in her eyes. “I-I’m not a r-reliable system.” Her voice  _ broke _ . “I-I get sad easily and I’m a bit of a downer sometimes.”

“But everyone gets like that, Dia.” She placed another kiss on her forehead. 

Still, Diana tried. “But you’ve seen me at those aristocratic parties. Surely you can’t believe those smiles are genuine?”

“But the ‘you’ at those parties aren’t you.” Akko ran her fingers through her hair again. “Do you… wonder if my smiles aren’t genuine?”

“Never.” The words fall so easily out of her mouth. “I wouldn’t even dream for a second they aren’t.”

“Then I’ll  _ always  _ believe in yours, Diana.” She punctuated that sentence with a kiss. 

Akko took the time to wipe away Diana’s tears. “I love you too, by the way.” She beamed with sleepy eyes. “Just so you know.”

Diana tilted her head. “You… heard me?”

“Yeah… I wanted to say it back but I was half asleep,” Akko said with a yawn. “Speaking of… shall we?”

Akko beckoned her into her arms again, and who would Diana be to refuse?

Sniffling a little, Diana settles herself into Akko’s warmth. It didn’t take long for Akko to fall asleep again, the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest slowly lulling Diana to sleep as well. 

_ “Because I believe you. And as long as I believe you, then I believe everybody.” _

“That’s… not a bad idea.” Diana whispered to no one. 

She looked up at her girlfriend again. Sure, she might not be able to trust the world or the good things it gave her… 

But she trusted her.

“Goodnight, Love.” Diana fell asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey (but highkey) this is dedicated to all the new friends ive made in the fandom :dianasob: :dianasob: the gods doesnt know how much i love and care about every one of yall free kisses for you all, you know who you are


End file.
